


Querido Omi

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Sakusa Kiyoomi, Adulthood, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fear, Ferrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Letter to Old Self, Letters, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Therapy, Writing, Young Sakusa Kiyoomi, finding happiness, sakusa centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: "Querido Omi... hoy cumplo exactamente 28 años..."Día 10 — Free.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Querido Omi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FxllMoooon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/gifts).



_20 de marzo de 2014_

_Estimado Sakusa Kiyoomi de 28 años:_

_Hoy cumplo 18 años. Es 20 de marzo, pero seguramente eso ya lo sigas sabiendo dentro de unos diez años._

_Tampoco tengo idea de por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto. Quizá porque es mi cumpleaños y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esta ridícula carta, y eso puede que sea lo más excitante en todo el día._

_El terapeuta al que he asistido por el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo me dijo que sería una buena manera de no pensar tanto en lo que tiene preparado el futuro para mí. A veces pienso demasiado en ello, y creo que el pensamiento me carcome._

_Me han recetado ansiolíticos. Es la primera vez en los dos años que llevo de terapia que creen que es necesario. No puedo evitar pensar que es alguna especie de retroceso. Estoy tan molesto que podría no tomarlas, pero mi terapeuta dijo que, si tanto me importa el futuro, debería hacer caso a la medicación y hacerlo por ti._

_Me dijo también que escogiera una edad al azar. No sé por qué te elegí a ti, específicamente, de entre todas las edades que podría elegir. Podría haber sido algo más significativo: mis veintiún años y el paso a la legalidad, los treinta, los cuarenta, incluso los ochenta años y rogar que no llegaras a leer esta carta._

_Pero fue casi automático pensar en los veintiocho años de edad. Eso será exactamente dentro de diez años, y se sintió más o menos con sentido._

_No serás tan mayor como un treintañero, pero atrás habrá quedado todo espíritu juvenil de los veinte. No sé qué estarás haciendo, si vas a vivir solo, si amarás incluso a alguien…_

_Casi podría reírme de solo pensarlo. Jamás me había sentido tan espiritualmente alejado de algo como del hecho de encontrar una pareja estable._

_¿Te dedicas al voleibol profesional? ¿Adoptaste un perro? ¿Ya conociste Estocolmo? ¿Son tan caras las rentas como siempre se quejan los adultos? ¿Tienes muchas deudas? ¿Siquiera te mantienes solo? Estoy harto de depender de nuestros padres para absolutamente todo._

_Quiero creer que tienes ya una medalla de oro, o tal vez una copa del mundo. No estoy esforzándome en vano ahora para que tú luego no ganes nada. Todavía tienes muchos años activos que explotar en la cancha._

_No te desmotives por ello._

_¿Sigues tomando la medicación? Ciertamente, yo espero que no lo hagas. Medicarse es una mierda. Si de por sí me costaba asimilar los sentimientos, ahora es casi como si fuera un zombie. Me da demasiado sueño en las prácticas, y solo quiero poder regresar a la cama y dejar todo lo pendiente que tenía del día para solo los dioses saben cuándo._

_Quizá lo que vaya a preguntarte sea un poco más difícil, pero siento que debo hacerlo. ¿Mamá y papá siguen juntos, o han firmado, al fin, el divorcio con el que amenazan hace años? ¿Eres ya tío? ¿O padrino? Si la respuesta es sí, déjame recordarte que seguro debes hacer una llamada a tu ahijado en este momento. Apuesto que no lo has hecho en semanas._

_Seguramente Komori siga siendo tu único amigo. Es el único que nos soporta, o al menos lo hace ahora mismo. Espero que Komori tenga una vida larga y feliz. Desde que éramos pequeños soñaba con todo ese tipo de cursilerías._

_¿Has vuelto a ver a Wakatoshi? Yo no lo he hecho en casi un año desde que se graduó de preparatoria y se fue para los Estados Unidos. Es ridículo y cursi pensar todavía en alguien que no está en tu vida hace años, pero cada tanto le recuerdo. Me agrada Wakatoshi. Quizá nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse alguna vez._

_Espero, sin embargo, no te hayas vuelto a cruzar a ninguno de los irritantes gemelos Miya. En especial Atsumu. No quisiera ver su asqueroso cabello nunca más en mi vida ni tampoco escuchar su risilla molesta que me persigue cuando cierro los ojos al intentar dormir._

_Es un engreído y un estúpido irritante, y no deja de hablar de su futuro como si fuera una olla de oro al final del arcoíris. Le veo en los campamentos juveniles del equipo nacional, y cada encuentro es más irritante que el anterior. Le detesto. De verdad espero no te hayas cruzado con su tonta cara de nuevo._

_Prométeme que vas a deshacerte de él. Es lo único que te pido._

_¿Te han roto el corazón, Kiyoomi adulto? Espero que no fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte lastimar. El romance es estúpido, y tú eres mucho más listo que ello. Solo espero que lo sigas siendo._

_Escribir esta carta me hace sentir un poco estúpido. No voy a prometer que vayas a leerla, porque puede que luego del punto final la queme para que nunca nadie pueda encontrarla._

_Ni siquiera tú. Ni siquiera yo._

_Es difícil pensar en lo que vendrá. Por las noches no dejo de hacerlo. No dejo de preguntarme si esto es lo que quiero para mi vida._

_¿Es el voleibol lo que me hace feliz? ¿O solo me convenzo de ello para no pensar demasiado en el asunto y torturarme más de la cuenta? Jugar en la cancha se siente bien. Más que bien, y olvido, a veces, que no soy una persona “normal”._

_No puedo funcionar como mis demás compañeros por el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Aunque trate de aplacar los pensamientos intrusos, estos están allí. Siempre están, como un amigo imaginario que se niega a abandonar tu mano pese a que estás creciendo._

_Es una sombra que se acopla a la tuya propia para volverla un poco más oscura, y ya casi no recuerdo cómo era antes de esa oscuridad. Se supone las pastillas deberían ayudar, pero solo me engañan por un momento. Cuando se pasa el efecto, la sombra sigue allí: abrazada junto a la mía, y mire a donde mire siempre la imagino como un monstruo abriendo sus fauces para devorarme._

_No tengo idea qué pasará el 20 de marzo de 2024. No tengo la más remota idea de, si acaso, seguiré en este mundo. No es que tenga planes de irme, pero Tora (nuestro pollito, por si lo has olvidado) tampoco debió haber querido irse tan pronto._

_Me preguntaré durante días, semanas, tal vez incluso meses, si esta carta alcanzará tus manos. Es posible que la olvide con el tiempo por mi propio bien. Voy a dejarla dentro de nuestro libro (actual) favorito. Es uno de Murakami que tú ya sabrás cuál._

_Mi yo actual jamás podrá saber tu respuesta, y eso me ponía un poco ansioso. El terapeuta me dijo que esa era la idea. Dejar la carta en manos del destino, y solo ser llevado por la corriente de la vida hasta que las cosas encuentren el lugar que exactamente anhelo._

_¿Puedo serte sincero?_

_Ahora mismo, no puedo imaginarme cuál sería ese lugar. Me aterra no saberlo nunca._

_Espero que tú ya lo sepas._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Con aprecio,_

_Sakusa Kiyoomi, 18 años_

_P/d: No te hagas ilusiones con esta carta. Ahora que la he releído, estoy seguro que voy a quemarla en el jardín después de darme una ducha._

_P/d 2: Cumplir años apesta. Ya no quiero hacerlo nunca más._

* * * *

_20 de marzo de 2024_

_Querido Omi de 18 años:_

_No, esta carta no es un error ni tampoco lo es el nombre que acabo de decirte. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero te aseguro lo harás en unos cuantos párrafos._

_Hoy cumplo 28 años, y para tu sorpresa estoy leyendo esto. ¡Podría decir que estoy orgulloso de que no hayas quemado la carta como amenazaste que lo harías! La encontré de casualidad cuando sentí, en lo más profundo de mi mente, la imperiosa necesidad de releer algunos fragmentos de aquel libro de Murakami._

_Primero no entendía qué diablos ocurría, hasta que finalmente lo hice. Y superó por lejos a cualquier regalo de cumpleaños que me ha llegado en este día._

_Sí, tuvimos bastantes regalos. Más de los que tu cabecita adolescente podría imaginar._

_Ha llegado esta mañana un paquete desde Brasil que me mandó Hinata, y también uno desde Polonia por parte de Wakatoshi (¡Ah! ¿Te sorprende leer su nombre?). Bokuto ha insistido que salgamos a desayunar, incluso si esta noche saldremos a cenar para festejar. No creas que me he vuelto un fan de los festejos, pero salir y despejarse en un día especial (y único en el año) se ha vuelto más tolerable de lo que pensaba._

_Osamu me envió una caja llena de onigiris con umeboshi de relleno. Soy culpable de habérmelos comido absolutamente todos._

_Mamá ha llamado esta tarde para saludar. También lo han hecho nuestros hermanos. Agradezco el recordatorio para saludar a mi ahijado, ya que he olvidado comprar su regalo de cumpleaños para la próxima semana. ¡Ya tiene casi dos años!_

_¡Es el consentido de Komori! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería un padre tan cariñoso? Siempre que habla de su familia, le brillan los ojos y sientes un poquito de su felicidad en tus propias venas._

_Papá no ha llamado, sin embargo. No fue a propósito, claro. Dudo que desde el otro lado puedas hacer una llamada telefónica a tu hijo menor por su cumpleaños, pero no pasa nada. Ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que las cosas son así. Con los años… aprendes a vivir un poco mejor con todo ello._

_No, no tengo un perro. Tengo un hurón llamado Alfred (aunque debería ser hurona, pero hubo unas confusiones con el veterinario… pero no íbamos a cambiarle el nombre), el cual me despertó con unos cuantos mordiscos en el pie. Es muy juguetón y molesto cuando se lo propone._

_Por supuesto me mantengo solo, ¿qué te piensas? No podría mantener el piso en el que vivimos y la comida de Alfred. No te preocupes por el precio de las rentas: puedo pagarlas perfectamente, y llevo un cuaderno organizado con cada deuda del mes a saldar._

_Sí, también he jugado al voleibol profesional. Sí, eso es conjugación en pasado. Lamento tener que rechazar tus motivaciones, pero lo he dejado ya hace un año y medio._

_Después de levantar la medalla de plata en los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio, sentí que era momento de colgar el jersey y las zapatillas. Fue un poco duro, pero no me quejo. Trabajo como entrenador asistente en el campamento del seleccionado nacional… hay muchas jóvenes promesas de preparatoria que esperan alcanzar las grandes ligas del voleibol._

_Yo sé que quizá sea algo que no hayas querido leer, y lo lamento. Lamento mucho que tuvieras tantos miedos acerca de tu futuro, y sé cuánto te esforzaste para llegar a donde estamos. Pero todo en la vida es un ciclo… algunos de ellos más cortos que el resto._

_Supongo que ese ciclo llegaba a su fin más pronto de lo esperado._

_Tengo otras tres cosas que quizás no quieras escuchar. Sí, me medico. Sí, todavía voy a terapia. Pero no es algo regular, sino como un método de emergencia para esos días en donde todo puede parecer más difícil de lo usual. No tengas miedo de tomarte esa pastilla cuando te sientes tan ansioso que no pegas un ojo en toda la noche._

_Quiero agradecerte por haber sido valiente y hacerlo. Si no fuera por tu coraje, entonces yo no podría estar aquí respondiéndote estas palabras._

_Y sí, me he reencontrado con Wakatoshi. Quizá no de la manera que esperabas… pero somos amigos cordiales. Tomamos un café cuando regresa desde Polonia, y me cuenta un poco de sus días junto a su prometido. Es un muchacho interesante. Quizá pueda conocer Europa para asistir a la boda a fines de este 2024. Prometo viajar hasta Suecia, incluso es un solo fin de semana, para ver con nuestros propios ojos ese lugar con el que tanto soñaste._

_¿Si me han roto el corazón, preguntas? Temo que tendré que decepcionarte aquí mismo._

_No entraré en detalles de cuántas veces nos rompieron el corazón. Lo descubrirás tú solo con los años, y por mucho que creas estar preparado para ello si lo sabes de antemano… créeme que no lo harás._

_Nunca se está listo para esas cosas._

_Pero, aun así, las hacemos. Cuando amamos, siempre sabemos que pueden rompernos el corazón. No importa lo mucho que seas feliz en un momento exacto… las cosas pueden torcerse en cuanto menos te lo imagines._

_Eso no significa que amar no valga la pena. Porque lo vale. Y sé que tienes miedo de verlo, pero algún día ya no lo tendrás. El futuro será menos aterrador si te atreves a esperarlo con brazos abiertos y darle un gran abrazo. De esos que sientes que te asfixian de lo apretados que son, pero no quieres soltarte._

_El futuro se construye con tu presente. Uno tras otro, hasta que ya no sabes qué fue ayer, qué es hoy y qué será mañana._

_“Forever is composed of nows”._ _Emily Dickinson. La eternidad está compuesta de ahoras. Lo llevamos en alguna parte de nuestra piel de manera permanente con tinta negra._

_(Y sí, Omi, la aguja está esterilizada. La han abierto en nuestra cara. No tienes que torturarte de contraer sida solo por un tatuaje)._

_Lo hemos aprendido con Atsumu. Y creo que ahí viene la tercera cosa que no creo quieras escuchar…_

_Me pediste una sola cosa, y he fallado estrepitosamente en ella. Me pido disculpas de antemano. Es una suerte que no puedas leer esta carta, o podría escuchar tu grito de horror desde aquí mismo._

_Por suerte, ahora está arriba durmiendo la siesta como una morsa luego del potente almuerzo que nos regaló Osamu, su gemelo. Mi cuñado._

_Créeme que despertar a su lado no es tan asqueroso como piensas. Sí, sigue hablando tanta mierda que parece tiene un basurero en vez de lengua, pero con esos mismos labios recita las promesas más hermosas._

_Promesas que cumple._

_Promesas que me gustan._

_Promesas que espero por ellas cada día de mi vida._

_Nuestra vida, más bien._

_He tragado, dignamente (o todo lo digno que podía), mis palabras acerca de nunca querer relacionarme con Miya Atsumu. No sabría explicarte cuál fue el exacto momento en que todo cambió para nosotros, pero lo hizo._

_Y lo hizo cuando no esperaba. Lo hizo aunque quise evitarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser._

_No puedes luchar contra aquello que está destinado a pasar, supongo. Incluso si no creo demasiado en el destino. Cuando estoy junto a Atsumu suelo volverme un poco más meloso, y me permito fantasear con ideas que antes no lo habría hecho._

_¿Cómo, sino, podría explicar lo feliz que soy a su lado? ¿Entre todas las infinitas posibilidades que debía haber en este mundo?_

_Sé que no puedes leer esta carta, y que escribir todo esto (y soportar el dolor de muñeca… los años no vienen solos, ¿eh?) podría considerarse una pérdida de tiempo. Pero me regalaste unos minutos de tu vida y mejoraste mi cumpleaños con este regalo._

_Ahora quiero regalarte unos minutos de mi vida… incluso si no puedo volver en el tiempo para que no hayas pasado tan solo tus dieciocho años._

_Pero ya nunca más lo harás. Eso puedo prometértelo. Amar es casi como aprender un nuevo arte; una vez que lo pruebas y ves que sale bien… ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo._

_Incluso si algunas veces fracasas… el sentimiento de haber tenido éxito seguirá allí mismo. Y querrás probarlo otra vez._

_Y otra vez._

_Y otra._

_Ya sin miedo alguno a lo que pueda suceder en el futuro. Porque sabes que es en tu presente que ganarás más que en ningún otro lado._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Omi!_

_Esa es la frase con la que me he despertado hoy. Y ayer. Y espero que, mañana también, vuelva a escucharla._

_Con mucho cariño y amor,_

_Te abrazo fuerte a la distancia (porque sé que no me aceptarías un abrazo),_

_Sakusa Kiyoomi, 28 años_

_P/d: Creo que en cuanto termine con tu carta, voy a quemarla. Tal vez las cenizas puedan atravesar el espacio-tiempo y llegar a ti a través de la brisa que entra por esa ventana que olvidas cerrar cuando estás muy cansado._

_Quizás, así, puedas sentir que nunca más estarás solo. Yo no voy a permitirlo._

_P/d 2: ¿Está mal si quiero escribir una carta para mi yo de 38 años? Aunque no sabría muy bien qué decirle…_

_Solo que espero que siga al lado de Atsumu (y si descubre esto, seguro querrá hacer su propia carta llena de cursilería, barbaridades y palabras absurdas). Y que no tengamos calvicie prematura. Pero tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado._

_Hace unas semanas encontré la primera cana en medio de mis rizos. ¡Esas sí son verdaderas cosas por las que uno ya no quiere cumplir años!_


End file.
